Shadowy side
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Kate, princess, claws and jade all have fun with shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Kate,Princess,claws and Jade who had brown fur and was Nathaniel's mate were sitting in a circle talking about their lives but mostly about who would they fuck for one night they're only joking...well some of them.

"I'd fuck garth again."Kate said with a grin claws snorted "Yeah?..get in line." "his giant well toned body."Kate said dreamily. "His eyes."claws said dreamily "And his wolfhood!"Kate and claws said in unison and they licked their lips hungrly.

"I'd fuck Nars i don't know why."jade said "Neither do we."Kate said with a raised eyebrow "I'd wanna fuck that Shadow." Princess said "Shadow oh yeah me too."Kate said then she smiled "you know i was wondering too,What's he like?"Jade asked "oh he's really nice and a complete sweetheart."Kate said princess nodded "was he married?"Claws asked "yep twice both didn't work out."princess said.

Kate then got an idea "hey how about we and him..."

The girls went to Shadow's den and found him there "Hi shadow busy tonight?" Shadow shook his head no "Good cause we were wondering how would you like to pound all of us to the ground?" Kate asked seductively shadow was surprised "what?!" "It'll be fun shadow we already spoke to our mates they are ok with it." "We except Humphrey but he's in trouble anyway." Shadow took a deep breath "Please shadow it'll also be a bonding experience i would like to get to know you more."jade said "me too."claws said shadow sighed "all right but I'll come to you my den isn't safe." "I have a vacant den."Kate said.

"Excellent now Come on ladies we need to prepare ourselves."Princess said.

**Time skip**

All 4 females sat in a circle "ok let's get to know the male he has a powerful masculine build so he'll probably be able to lift us off our feet with one thrust, he's probably large down there, and he's kind."

"Ok that's him so the important question is what do we bring to the table?"Jade asked everyone pondered "my ass is pretty big."princess said with a grin kate scoffed "only by centimetres." "You know i can do pretty nice blowjobs, and i can shake it while his wolf is inside."Jade said wiggling her ass earning oohs from the girls "So can i."kate said "me too."princess and claws said "i can make him laugh by doing my famous orgasm face."kate said then she crossed her eyes and flared her nostrils and opening her mouth and breathed shakily "huh funny mine's is this." Princess closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth "you look like Ryder when he's trying to go to to the bathroom."claws giggled and everyone chuckled.

**Later**

It was night time and shadow was walking towards the den and saw the 4 girls waiting for him. "Glad you could come."kate said seductively.

Shadow entered the den and sat down "now shadow..which one of us would you like to fuck first?"Princess asked seductively. Shadow pondered then examined the 4 alpha females "hmmm princess you're a little bigger and heavier,Kate you're agile and flexible,Claws you're ferocious,and Jade hmm...lighter."

The girls giggled the shadow walked behind them to look at their asses. He gently slapped their asses one by one making them snicker. "Hmm Jade and Kate's ass seems to be more medium sized and princess and claws asses are tied to be the biggest."Shadow said.

Kate looked back at princess and claws asses they were only bigger by 2 inches but kate was pretty jealous she wanted to have an ass that big but then she got pregnant and due to Humphrey's demands that she stay the way she is stopped her.

"During my visits here kate I've heard legends that you are a complete animal in the den by various different males,especially how you were a sex juggernaut during the orgy you guys had."Shadow said Kate chuckled embarrassingly "you know about that?"

Shadow grinned "yes and i happen to like that side in a female." "What are you thinking shadow?"Princess asked "I'll fuck Kate first then you princess then claws and finally Jade."

"Perfect now kate y..oh."Princess was interrupted when kate turned around and pulled Shadow in a sloppy kiss both grunted and moaned. Then they pulled away and she turned around and presented herself shadow now fully erect inserted himself in her kate moan at the feeling "ohh I'm gonna say it you're bigger than Humphrey and garth." Shadow began thrusting kate panted and moaned her eyes rolled back "kate?!"a male voice called everyone stopped to see Humphrey looking at them in shock and anger "Ugh go home Humphrey."kate frown "what are you doing kate why are you mating with shadow?!"Humphrey exclaimed kate just looked at him "because i like having fun besides I'm not really in love with him neither of us are we just wanted to see what mating with him felt like." Kate said Humphrey face pawed himself "oh fenrir,kate this is not ok kate." Kate pulled away from shadow and his wolf came out and she stomped towards Humphrey "oh and mating with Sweets and Candy is?!" "They were comforting me because you were acting strange these past weeks and i wanna know why!"Humphrey exclaimed upset Kate chuckled "ok Humphrey you wanna know fine lets take this home." Kate then turned back towards Shadow "We ain't done shadow." Then she left with Humphrey leaving the den silent although jade was a little confused and somewhat annoyed "what's the big deal he let her mate with Nathaniel during the orgy and i was there myself?!"

"It was mating season jade no female has self control on those days do you know how many males i mated with in one day?"princess asked jade looked at the ground "well it's still not fair." Claws nodded "i agree." Princess took a double take at shadow then smiled "oh I'm sorry where were we?" Jade stood in front of him and bent over presenting herself "He was getting ready to fuck me in the ass wern't you shadow?"

Shadow mounted jade and began thrusting into her hard and fast "ooh shit." Jade moaned shadow thrusted hard but not but not too hard "how does he feel?"princess asked "Ugh oh he's big dare i say bigger than Nathaniel."

Shadow groaned and thusted harder and faster until he came inside her "oohh."Jade moaned then shadow gently pulled out of her then claw aggressively bumped her out of the way causing her to exclaim and hit the ground with her ass in the air.

"My turn."claw declared and she bent over and shadow mounted her and begun thrusting jade stood next to princess groaning "ugh i think she cracked a rib." Claw'ams eyes rolled to the back of her head and she drooled.

"Ahhh argh shit that feels nice."Claws moaned "This'll feel even nicer."Shadow said then he climaxed inside her "Ohhhh Gah ahh!"Claws exclaimed. Shadow groaned as he pulled out of her. Princess stood in front of him and Shadow mounted her and thrusted into her.

"Fenrir you got a big ass."shadow groaned princess giggled "I know." "Then again Kate's looked a little bigger."Shadow groaned princess raised an eyebrow "huh?" Claws and jade laughed.

Then shadow orgasmed in her ass too then he pulled out of her. Princess turned around to face him "we aren't done my dear shadow, we still have more energy left." Shadow chuckled "Bring it on." The 3 alpha female's surrounded him then pounced on him kissing him all over.

**The next morning**

Kate sat by a stream she and Humphrey had a major argument and kate slept at Winston's den kate didn't want to see Humphrey right now "Kate."a familiar voice called kate looked to see princess claws and jade walking towards her however kate noticed they were walking funny "how was shadow?"kate asked concerned "oh he's an animal, unlike any male I've mated with in the orgy."Claws said kate grinned happily "kate he spanked us we were naughty girls look at this."jade said and all 3 girls turned around to show red paw marks on their asses kate was a little intimated by that.

"And kate if you Shake your ass while his dick is still in it it'll rile him up he thrusted so hard i almost flew out of the den."claws said amazed "Yeah."Princess and jade said in unison kate gulped in nervousness she originally thought that shadow was gonna be a cake walk but hearing the 3 alpha's stories made kate wonder if it was really shadow they were mating with or a whole other wolf.

"Kate mating season isn't for another 5 months,we have got to have another orgy with shadow in the middle of it."Claws said excited princess and jade agreed. Kate chuckled "we'll see but first i need to prepare myself for my date with shadow." Princess smiled "i know just the person."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and Princess were standing in front of a red furred female alpha(the same one from Heir to the throne). "Kate this is Allyson she helped me prepare for my Big mating night With Flint a few months ago and now she's here to help you." "princess has told me all about you and Shadow he sounds like animal when you're done throw him my way."Alyson said and Kate laughed "No seriously."Allyson said with a serious face making kate look at her funny.

**1 minute later**

Alyson and Kate stood in front of each other while princess left to do other things. "Alright what do you know about shadow?" Allyson asked kate pondered "well he's friendly,strong,has a soothing father like voice and has a big wolfhood i know that because it was in my ass for a split second." Allyson nodded.

"Ok now tell me what do you want to do to Shadow how would you pleasure him."Allyson asked Kate grinned "i would suck his wolf and lick it all over covering it with my saliva,then shove his big fat wolf into my big fat ass then feel his cum spray into my body." Allyson chuckled ok I'm scencing that's a goal you've set for yourself." "Not exactly I've mated with half of the males in my pack some were single some i had to get permission from their mates but i made a top 5 list of males that made me cum hard."

"That'll be Humphrey,Flint,North,Nathaniel and Garth, Humphrey is last because he not as fun in the den as he used to be and garth is number 1 but if Shadow is as good as princess says he is He'll knock Garth to second place forever."Kate said grinning.

"Ok first let's do a little stretch so you don't strain your back."Allyson said then she and kate bent over Kate's back cracked a little they did this 4 more times "okay kate you're ready for action."Allyson said as kate smiled happily.

**Later**

It was only 11 o clock and kate was ready for him so she used the bathroom then started walking heading towards the voyager pack until Humphrey stopped her "kate can we talk about this?" Kate groaned "We just did Humphrey." Humphrey sighed "I ment like reasonable adults." "Humphrey i told you I'm doing this for payback you slept with Sweets and candy."Kate stated "I didn't mean to they were comforting me about you then one thing led to another then we ended up...mating." Humphrey said ashamed.

Kate groaned "and then there's the little fact about lilly putting her crotch in your face on a dare which now that i think about it should be expected behavior of omegas to do things like that in the name of fun, and i can forgive you both for that, but then you had to go and just ruin that." Humphrey nodded "i know and I'm sorry,so if you really want to do this i won't stop you anymore." Kate nodded then kept walking towards the forest.

**Moments later**

Kate was in the voyagur pack territory and she came he den and Emily was walking out of it "hello Emily is shadow home?"kate asked "Yes he's inside."Emily said cheerful "Great...also one more thing."kate said then she pulled Emily into a passionate kiss Emily was surprised but didn't stop her they both moaned then pulled away and kate made a i don't know face before heading towards shadow's den and Emily walked away with a smile on her face.

Kate walked in and saw shadow "Hi shadow you and i have some unfinished business."Kate said seductively "Is Humphrey ok with this?"shadow asked Kate pounced on him and they rolled to the back of the den with kat stopping on top of him.

"Oh yeah now hush darling."kate said then she moved towards his crotch and engulfed it shadow moaned softly kate bobbed her head up and down then spit on it before engulfing it again. Then she took it out completely and kate bent over and Shadow mounted her then began thrusting at an alarming speed "Ohh shit!"Kate exclaimed shadow groaned kate drooled and her eyes rooled back and her hair bounced all over the place shadow winched and kate yelped.

"Oh kate I'm close."shadow moaned Kate laughed then she looked back and shook her ass making shadow thrust hard making kate fly forward into the wall with a loud grunt then he pulled her away then he thrusted one final time and he cummed inside of her. Kate's eye crossed and her nostrils flared then she clenched her ass cheeks then opened her mouth letting her tongue rool out and she twitch snorting a little before collapsing with shadow next to her.

"Wow you are otherworldly." Kate said Panting shadow chuckled "hey quick question how do you feel about being part of an orgy?"kate asked with a smile.


End file.
